A Fading Smile
by phoenix-fire-gurl
Summary: This contains Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4(i think) i hope you guys like it. it is very...interesting. there are some very 'descriptive parts'. enjoy!


~Chapter 1. A Fading Smile~  
  
"Aye, Cap'n, when're we getting to Tortuga?" asked Jonesie, my first mate. "Well, I figure we got to get a bit o' wind fore we go ANYwhere." I replied. "The wind seems not too kind towards these waters." I went on. It gets tiring aboard the Phoenix, my ship and my pride, when there's no wind or no excitement to get you sailing somewhere. "Make sure the cannons are ready 'case an unfriendly ship should cross our path." I kept on, "The waters aren't too friendly these days." I said as I stood up. I grabbed a hold of the helm. "I think I may take a short rest. My head's a hurtin' me." As I walked across the deck I heard whispers from the crew. 'Uh, oh, think the Capn's getting flashbacks again?' and 'Better not bother her or you'll get it for sure.' I used to not take this kinda treatment from a crew, but I just choose to ignore it after what happened. "Oh, who am I tryin' to kid." I said to myself as I opened the door to my cabin. I closed the curtains, that are getting a bit tattered, but they're not too shabby- looking. I pulled on my nightshirt, sat down on the bed and put my hands to face. I kept thinking 'Pirates aren't supposed to have these kinda feelings.' but I couldn't hold back. I remember it just like it was yesterday.  
  
It's been almost two years since that fateful night. And nothing will change what happened to...Wyntr. My fiancé and first mate. We set sail from Port Royale, with Commodore Norrington's men on our tail. Our ship was swift and fast, but the wind had betrayed us that night. The battle was ugly...for Norrington's ship. Amazingly enough, our ship won the fight without a scratch. Unfortunately I heard Jonesie's voice calling me when Norrington had head the other way. "Cap'n, get over here!!" I ran as fast as I could to the cabins below. The fight had claimed Wyntr's life with three bullets in the chest. He was bleeding horribly, and yet he seemed he couldn't die without seeing me. "No...this...this can't happen...you won't die, I won't let you...I..." I stammered. "You can't die, it's too selfish!" I said angrily, whilst tears streaming down my face. Then, finally, he spoke. "I love you...don't worry, I know I'll see you again." As he talked, my tears were hitting his face hard. He went on, "When you miss me...look to the stars...there...I'll be...watching you...*he breathed in deeply*...be happy...I hate to see you...sad...I'll always...be...with...you..." With that final word, he looked at me with a smile, but, eventually, that smile...faded.  
  
And when I came back to reality, I pulled my legs up to my chest, and hugging them, tears streaming down my face, I fell asleep.  
  
~Ch. 2 The Smell of Tortuga~  
  
A poking sensation awoke me from my slumber. "Cap'n...Cap'n...CAPTAIN!!! 'AYE...wake up. We in Tortuga." Jonesie said, shaking me awake. "Alright....I'm up...I'M UP!" I said as I shoved his hand off me arm. "Now get outta me room so I can get dressed." I said as he walked out of the room, closing the door. I lit a few candles and walked over to my dresser, pulling off my nightshirt. I grabbed the usual, a long black wavy skirt and a long baggy off-white ruffled shirt. As I pulled them on, I looked in the mirror. I had a thin frame, but not too skinny. Pirates aren't supposed to be all skin- and-bones. I am tan, maybe a little too dark for my taste, but what can you do while your sittin on a boat in the sun all day? My face is pretty but simple. Watery-green eyes. Dark brown, almost black, long hair with loose curls. But enough about that. I put on and laced up my boots. Then I pulled my hair into a loose bun and headed out onto the deck. It was dark out, but the sun had just set. A stream of pink jetted across the horizon followed by a calming blue. Jonesie was sitting on the edge of the boat, I guess to just watch the waves go by. He had a way of just daydreaming. Losing himself in thought. "The crew still 'ere?" I asked. "No....went into town. You goin too, Cap'n?" he replied. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna have me self a bit 'o fun." I said with a smirk. As I headed down to the docks I could smell the air. It was filled with the smell of drunken fights, friendly laughter, cat calls and loneliness. I loved it!  
  
~Chapter 3. A New Friend~  
  
I went where my feet took me. First through a few back alleys, then across the threshold of the nearest bar. It was warm here and few people weren't fighting or checking each other out. I stood by the hearth. I turned to check out what was behind me. Maybe I'd find a drunken hobo wanting a drink or some bumbling fool who wanted to waste his time on me. Well, what I found was almost a cross between them, yet this one had a certain air about him. Maybe it was his long black hair, or the way he wavered when he stood. Then, the man talked "Ello there, love. Why's such a pretty lass like yerself all alone?" he said. I knew who he was. Tall, thin, and an easy smile. It could only be the infamous Jack Sparrow Captain Jack Sparrow. "Well now, Captain Jack, how're you?" I asked. "And how'd you know my name, love?" he inquired. "Well now, when you're a pirate such as myself you tend to know everyone." I replied. He smiled revealing a few gold teeth. Something about him drew me in. I couldn't name it. I accepted the drink he handed me and we sat down. He charmed me with his tales of the sea. Then I impressed him by telling of my adventures at sea. We talked until we were both thourouly drunk. Walking around town, singing our hearts out, we found our way arm-in-arm to the docks. I saw my boat, setting sail with Jonesie naming himself the new captain. Jack was slow to see. "And really bad eggs..." his sweet singing voice trailing off as he saw my boat, Jonesie seeing us-then pointing and laughing, floating away. "Uh..."he started. I flew into a drunken rage. "Those yellow-bellied-scum-eating-good- for-nothing sea dogs...stealing MY boat! When I get a hold of them, I'll..." Jack stopped me then. "Its okay love, Cap'n Jack'll take care of ya, okay?" he said, almost shakily. "...okay, I guess..." I said as he pulled me off to his ship.  
  
~Chapter 4. A Pirate's Life For Me, Please!~  
  
"So, here's me ship, what do you think?" he said as we stepped aboard. I looked around and walked to the railing. Grabbing hold of it I turned around and said, "Its, uh...in really good...uh, shape." I said as I looked skyward and saw the sails a bit tattered and musty. Probably the result of a battle not too long ago. "Well, it needs a little uh...work here n there." he said as I saw the paint chipping off in my hand from the once brown railing. "Well, a few dabs of paint here 'n there, sew up the sails a bit & you got yerself a pride of the Caribbean!" he said with much gusto and a lunging-forward-movement. "Whatever you want to believe, then." I said with a little laugh. He gave me a confused/sad look. I laughed and he pulled me close. My cheeks were burning and as we were standing under the stars by the water, he kissed me. I thought of Wyntr and broke away. I stepped back. "Wha...Whats wrong?" he asked. "I...I...can't." I said as he stepped forward and grabbed my hands in his. "You can tell me." he said. "No, its nothing..." I said as I pulled him in and returned the kiss. "No, no, no. Sorry, can't kiss me back and not tell me why you suddenly changed yer mind." he said as he gave me a look of interest. "Well, it's a long story and I honestly don't think you'd be interested." I said as I looked into his eyes. After a short silence I finally broke down. "Fine, I'll tell you the whole story." "Why don't we step into my cabin and sit?" he asked. Since I felt like I could trust him with my feelings I agreed. He unlocked the door and we stepped in. I sat at the table, which was considerably big for the room. He had moved a bed into the corner, by a window. As I looked around he lit a few candles and opened the curtains. He proceeded to pour some rum, which I wasn't surprised at. After all, he is Captain Jack Sparrow, rum lover. "Well then, love go a head 'n tell yer tale." he said as he pushed a glass over to me. I told him everything, how I lost Wyntr, and how I got bad headaches whenever I thought of him. "Wow. You had some tough times, there lass. Well, your always welcome to stay with ol' Captain Jack." he said with slurred words. Even if he was drunk and didn't completely comprehend my story, I didn't care, I felt better anyways. He came over and gave me a friendly hug. Then I knew he was drunk. He knelt down beside my chair. "Now, what should we do about yer ship then?" he said. "Well, I was hoping you could help me get it back. Its all I have, really." I said as he leaned closer. "You always have me, love." he said, smiling. "A toast!" he said. "A toast to a pirates life!" "Yes, to a pirates life indeed!" I replied as we clinked glasses rather hardly and guzzled down the rest of our rum. 


End file.
